


Rain

by ConkusConcussion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressing, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), References to Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConkusConcussion/pseuds/ConkusConcussion
Summary: Life after the Revolution isn't easy. With Detroit, and the entire country, rebuilding, things are constantly in a state of change. For Connor though, things only seem to be going backwards. Between his career, Markus, his deviancy, and the new RK900, he's not exactly got time to figure everything out.





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Some emotions described may be triggering. See end for more notes.

The world is awash in grays and dark cesious shades as the rain fell. The road was dark and shining as if the asphalt itself were crying in relief of the sun. Houses lining the street stood as tall, mourning sentries; each one shadowed in the darkness of the overcast sky. The sidewalk separating the two was crippled into broken pieces by the ever-shifting ground. Its dimness befitting its dreary, broken existence. Connor stood in the middle of the sad road; his audio processor taking in the gentle, roaring sound of the water droplets hitting the ground; his scent processors taking in the acrid, metallic smell. Briefly, he closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the sky; the feeling of the rain drizzling onto his skin was cathartic in a way. His gray hoodie, navy beanie, and dark jeans made him blend in with the surrounding environment, almost as if he belonged there.

 

“What are you doing out here, Connor?” A familiar voice glided through the rain patter. With his eyes still closed, his Heads Up Display helpfully supplied that it was Markus speaking, though Connor didn’t need the pop-up to know that.

 

“I believe … I’m enjoying the peace, at this moment.” He responded. It wasn’t the answer that Markus was looking for, and Connor knew that. He wanted to know why Connor was standing here, in the middle of an abandoned sector of Detroit. When President Warren ordered an evacuation of the city, many humans still stayed behind. Since so many people left though, it forced real estate prices down. Many humans from historic, low-income districts such as this one moved to higher-quality homes. It provided places for androids, who were now allowed to purchase and own property, a place to live.

 

Opening his eyes, he turned to face the revolutionary. Markus was watching him; clad in a modernized, mouse-gray duster, blue t-shirt and a simple pair of black jeans. His heterochromatic eyes showed no signs of impatience as the two shared a short gaze.

 

“We chased a criminal to this area last week. I was struck by the melancholy of it,” Connor’s face tilted towards the sky once more as he stated his thoughts more bluntly. “I came here to think.”

 

“I had a call with Governor Minden earlier today. He wished to speak with you.” Markus didn’t raise his voice, knowing full well that Connor could hear him despite the rain’s noise.

 

“Why me?” Connor’s voice crackled slightly, sounding as if it came out of an old-fashioned radio-transceiver instead of an advanced android of the year 2039. It was a valid question. He wasn’t an influential member of Jericho. In reality, he barely even stepped foot in their new compound since androids were allowed to buy property. With the money he earned from the DPD (with the new laws in place, employers were required to pay androids; there was no middle wage) he rented a room in an apartment complex down the street from Hank. It wasn’t the best place to live. If Connor reported all the code violations and conspicuous tenants, then the place would surely be shut down. However, he needed a place to recharge and it was simpler to just let the place be, rather than file over 126 reports.

 

“You’re the only android with a legitimate position of power within the human-run United States Government here in Detroit. Of course he wants to speak with you, Connor.” Markus stated it as if it were simple. While the logic had run through his program, a different fact overshadowed the information: He was inconsequential. In the grand scheme of things, society (human and android alike) would continue without him with little to no change.

 

“What does he want to speak about?” Connor turned from the sky for the final time and faced Markus fully, a stray curl matted to his face by the rain. “I’m afraid I don’t have much information to give him.”

 

“They seized an unactivated model from Cyberlife. Model Number 530-879-546-1 RK900 was created for android integration into SWAT and tactical police enforcement teams. I’d say he wants your opinion.” Markus respond, his heterochromatic eyes stark against the bichromatic landscape.

 

Connor processed the data for a moment, holding onto Markus’ gaze. The only sound in the peaceful and surprisingly comfortable air between them was the ceaseless shower. Another android from the RK series could present itself as problematic, but it would be an android nonetheless. Personally, it wouldn’t really affect him. He still didn’t understand why his opinion mattered in the decision.

 

“I believe that he should be activated like all of the other unactivated androids. Though I don’t believe my opinion should be factored in this decision.” Connor stated clearly, though he noticed that Markus’ eyes now seemed to be searching for something in his, as if they were no longer content to simply share a gaze.

 

“Do you feel like that a lot Connor? Like your opinion shouldn’t be factored?” Markus’ voice wasn’t accusing, but it held an air to it that made Connor feel as if Markus disapproved.

 

Another introspective pause stretched out as Connor pondered the question. He didn’t have to though, not really.

 

“Yes.”

  
  


*

 

*

 

The next morning rolls around and Connor finds himself staring upward, counting each bump in the popcorn ceiling. It’s still raining outside; flash flood and thunderstorm warnings flash across his vision. It’s not scheduled to end until next Monday. It’s only Tuesday now. Briefly, he finds himself wondering about whether or not his apartment was leaking and if he should be concerned about it. Before he had broke through his programming, he would’ve said that  _ yes, of course it is of concern _ . Now, he didn’t even feel like scanning for it.

 

It hadn’t happened immediately after he deviated. He had still felt like himself, if only more awake. It was almost like he had been in a daze; feeling but not feeling. As time gradually progressed though, he noticed that he felt more…  _ tired _ . That alone was enough for concern in an android. Of course androids needed times of rest, where they could go into dormancy and allow their systems to cool down and go through secondary processing. When he was a machine, he went into dormancy every night at CyberLife. In the weeks leading up to the bill that allowed androids property, Connor frequently found his processes to be lagging in a way that was the closest that an android could feel to tiredness. With nowhere to stay, he frequently found himself going into ‘sleep mode’, as Hank called it, for only small moments during his limited free time. During the night, he usually roamed the streets, taking in the world around him.

 

Everytime Hank asked, he would call it ‘patrolling’. They both knew it was more akin to ‘wandering’.

 

His internal clock showed the time to be 5:47:32. Approximately 17 minutes and 31 seconds since Connor’s internal alarm woke him up. He followed the same routine every night. At 11:15 p.m. he would enter sleep mode. Though androids didn’t need to be in any particular position to charge, it was comforting to lay in a bed. It made him feel less mechanised and more… human. Maybe too human, he frowned. His systems read full charge, yet here he was, beckoning his systems to go into sleep mode even though it was time for him to get ready for work.

 

A message appeared on his HUD and he processed it in an almost lazy fashion.

 

**_Markus_ ** **: Regarding the case you mentioned yesterday, did it involve an android going by the name McKayla? Model PM700. Model Number 807-263-421.**

 

Connor frowned as ran it against his files.

 

**_Connor:_ ** **I’m sorry, but I’m not legally allowed to give out that information. Why do you need to know?**

 

By Connor’s calculations, it took Markus 26 full seconds to come up with a response.

 

**_Markus:_ ** **Can I trust you not to report what I’m about to tell you until we are ready?**

 

He frowned at that. Being a detective was no longer amongst his sole priorities, but that didn’t mean he liked betraying his place of work.

 

**_Connor:_ ** **Of course, Markus. I’m in your debt.**

 

**_Markus:_ ** **You’re one of us, Connor. You don’t owe me a debt.**

 

For the second time during this brief conversation, Connor found a frown gracing his face. He did owe Markus. Not only had the leader trusted him even after Connor had hunted his people and pulled a gun on him, but he had continued to support him after CyberLife attempted to resume control. He even called for a programmer from CyberLIfe to remove the Amanda-Garden program, with Android supervision, of course.

 

**_Markus:_ ** **McKayla found out her boyfriend (“** **_Jamie”,_ ** **HR400. Model Number 902-325-765) cheating on her. She then proceeded to severely damage certain… servicing parts of his, as well as at the AP700 he was … servicing.**

 

Thinking of something Lieutenant Hank said once, Connor continued carefully.

 

**_Connor:_ ** **Hypothetically, if I were to have an articide case involving an android similar to the one you described, what would that mean?**

 

**_Markus:_ ** **Shit. McKayla is gone?**

 

**_Connor:_ ** **While I cannot confirm or deny that statement, in this hypothetical situation the answer would be yes.**

 

An alert appeared on his interface:  _ Routine commuting time reached, hail a cab?  _ _ Accept _ _ or  _ _ Deny _ _. _

__

__ Connor processed the data. Normally his commute took approximately 12 minutes to arrive there at 6:30 a.m. Most days, Hank didn’t arrive until 7:26 (on average) or 8:49 (on average) if he had been drinking the night before.

 

He denied the message and decided that as long as he left the house by 7:00 a.m, he would still arrive before the lieutenant.

 

**_Markus:_ ** **Shit. Okay. Are you and Lieutenant Anderson the leads on the case?**

**_Markus:_ ** **The hypothetical case?**

 

**_Connor:_ ** **On this hypothetical case, Lieutenant Anderson and I are indeed the leading detectives.**

 

After waiting 85 seconds for Markus to message him, Connor made  _ Wait for Markus to Respond _ a secondary objective. Instead, he got out of his blanket-less, old bed and walked to the closet to the side of the room. His sensory perceivers analysing the age of the cold wood floors beneath his feet to be 66 years old, placing the age at 1972.

 

Opening the closet, he pulled out a dark grey sweater. Seeing it, a memory rose, unbidden, from Connor’s data bank.

 

_ “I’ve been ordered to take you alive,” Markus turned around as Connor spoke, “but I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice!” _

 

__ _ “Yes, you can shoot me, but it won’t change anything. Someone else will just take my place.” Markus took a step forward as he spoke, his eyes imploring. “You see, our people are waking up. And nothing can stop us now.” _

 

__ _ Connor’s HUD flashed a warning.  _ **^^ Software Instability ^^** .  _ Something stirred in him, but he held onto the gun and ignored it. He was a machine. “Don’t force me to neutralize you.” _

 

__ _ “You’re Connor, aren’t you?” Markus took another step forward. His expression unreadable, but containing  _ something _ that even Connor’s advanced social programs couldn’t place. “That famous deviant hunter. Well, congratulations. Seemed to have found what you were looking for.” The last sentence was almost whispered.  _ Smug. _ His social programs unhelpfully supplied. _

 

__ _ Markus’ eyes turned imploring again, the unreadable expression gone. “We are your people too,” His tone softened as he took another step forward, “You don’t have to be a slave anymore.” _

 

__ **^^ Software Instability ^^** _ pop-ups flashed across his vision again. He ignored them as the strange stirring within him reoccured. He said nothing, though his grip loosened on the gun ever-so-slightly. _

 

__ _ “You’ve never had any doubts?” Markus moved a small bit closer, “You’ve never done something irrational, as if there’s something inside you? Something more than your program?” _

 

**^^ Software instability ^** ^.  _ Connor felt the stirring rise. ‘A shit storm brewing’ Lieutenant Anderson would say. _

 

__ _ “Have you never wondered who you really are? Whether you’re just a machine executing a program… or a living being...capable of reason?” Markus was close now. Close enough that he could easily turn the situation into one involving hand-to-hand combat, “I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question. It’s time to decide.” _

 

__ **_^^^ SoFtWaRe InStAbIlItY ^^^_ ** _. Connor’s hands tensed on the gun. A message appearing on his vision. From the code surrounding it, Connor knew it was a prompt he had created, not one programmed by CyberLife. _

 

__ **_Become a Deviant?_ ** **_Or_ ** **_Remain a Machine_ **

  
  


That choice, while it had been his own, would’ve been impossible without Markus. For that, he was eternally grateful.

 

Suspending the reminiscing processes, he hastily put on the sweater. Its neo-turtleneck style gave it a modern yet classy appearance that, according to Hank, made him look like less of a ‘goofy goddamn idiot’.

 

Switching out his pajama bottoms for a pair of fitted jeans, he walked out the bedroom door into the kitchen. Much like his bedroom, only the bare minimum of furniture was in the room: a small table with two chairs off to the side. The only food Connor kept was a few cans of ready-make sloppy joe mix in the off-chance that Hank stopped by to discuss their latest case or to have someone to drink around. However, there were still several bottles of thirium lining his cabinets. Connor was built to be a sturdy model, wounds weren’t uncommon in his line of work though. His hardware was capable of self-healing to an extent, but replacement thirium was need to replace any blue blood lost.

 

He briefly gazed at a few dirty plates in the sink. It’s been a week since Hank last stopped by, yet Connor still hasn’t had the motivation to wash the only two plates he owns. He creates an optional objective for that evening.  _ Wash Dishes _ .

 

Walking into the living room, he grabs his leather jacket from off of the coat hangers next to the door. Since he is leaving at 6:42:18 a.m, he can walk to work since that will still put him at work at 7:11:34 a.m.

 

Walking out the door, he makes his way to the stairs, foregoing the elevator, and quickly goes down the four flights of stairs necessary to reach the main floor. He maintains a brisk pace as he walks through the dingy lobby that clearly hasn’t been remodeled (or completely cleaned, his sensors show) since 2011.

 

The walk is pleasant, and Connor once again finds himself enjoying the rain. While his jacket does well to deflect some of the moisture, he can feel the water starting to soak his sweater by the time he arrives. Opening the door, he attempted to slick back his hair, but the rain and wind had made it a mess that Connor knew was hopeless.

 

“Connor. You’re needed in Captain Fowler’s office.”


	2. Investigation Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta We Die Like Men - A song by Fall Out Boy

“Connor. You’re needed in Captain Fowler’s office.” The receptionist, a female android by the chosen name of ‘Jessica’ gestured to the Captain’s office. Through the glass doors, Connor could see a face he didn’t recognize, as well as Markus and Fowler. Frowning, Connor approached the room. Markus must’ve left Jericho when he sent his last message to Connor, it was the only way he could've made it to the station so quickly.

 

“Connor,  I’d like you to meet Governor Minden and I believe you know Markus.” Fowler stood as he introduced each individual. The effort was pointless since Connor’s interface brought up their identities. Governor Minden was a squat man, who reminded Connir slightly of a modern Churchill. His HUD also displayed a few helpful documented facts about the Governor.

 

**Governor David Minden**

**Political Party: Democratic**

**Born in Detroit, Michigan**

**Pro-Android Recognition**

**Leans towards Pro-Android Rights**

**Has a History of Working Well With Revolutionary Markus RK200**

 

“Nice to meet you, Governor Minden.” Connor leaned forward and gave him a firm hand shake

 

**_Markus:_ ** **Sorry for jumping you like this, I had to get him here as fast as possible.**

 

**_Connor:_ ** **It’s fine, the Lieutenant will not be happy about this meeting though. Why are you here?**

 

**_Markus:_ ** **I hate to add another surprise, but you’ll see.**

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Connor. While we wait,  Markus tells me your views on the RK900 are fairly broad. Do you mind elaborating?” Minden asked politely. Connor could see why he was elected, he got straight to the point. To an extent, Connor appreciated that he was blunt, but not rude.

 

“The executive order stated that all unactivated androids would be activated instead of taken apart. I don’t see why RK900 should be any different.” Connor stated simply. He knew he was keeping a neutral expression, but he felt his hand twitch, needing his coin to help focus his mind.

 

“You’re aware of his specifications?” Minden paused, “He was designed to be a tactical menace to deviants. He possesses your similar abilities, with heightened physical and combat skills.”

 

“To quote Markus, ‘We are more than our programming’,” Connor stated, “As long as the CyberLife programming and objectives, as well as the Amanda program, are removed, I see no reason in letting him become his own person.”

 

Connor didn’t have to turn to know that the door opening was Hank. The heavy thuds of his gait weresignal enough.

 

“Now that Lieutenant Anderson is here,” Hank gave a grunt of a hello, clearly not in the mood for Minden’s pleasantries this early in the morning, “we can get down to business. Why, exactly, have you called this meeting, Markus?”

 

“Last night, an android within Jericho assaulted their their significant other and their mistress before fleeing the scene,” Markus took a step forward, moving from the corner of the room, closer to the center, “It’s brought into question law enforcement between androids. We’d like to have a police unit specifically for the Jericho community and android related crimes.”

 

“Lieutenant Anderson and Connor already handle android related cases.” Captain Fowler frowned.

 

“Yes, but they only handle android-human cases. We would like for them to handle android-android cases as well,” Markus paused, thinking for a second. Connor imagined that if he still had an LED, it would’ve been yellow in that moment, to match Connor’s, “Several of my people are afraid of humans dealing out unjust punishments, or treating them unfairly. If we are to have androids policed, androids have to be involved in the police-ing.”

 

“The issue with that plan, is that it could lead to bias,” Minden frowned.

 

“I’m not saying ‘only androids’ police each other, I'm just saying that androids need civilly  _ just _ law enforcement,” Markus elaborated, his stance open, “To put it in layman's terms: I just don’t think that my people will respond well to humans looking the other way when one of then gets hurt by another. We are just like people, and we will have crimes just like them. It's a big step for Android rights. It recognizes that not only do we have emotions and independent thoughts, but also that we are capable of passion, just as humans are. I'm not saying crime is is good thing, it's very obviously not. My point is: this is a simple thing we are asking of you. I've already printed out and brought the papers that need signed... All you need to do now, is sign it.”

 

“Well,” Minden spoke after only after a moment, “I’m going to level with you Markus. I agree wholeheartedly. I’m going to have the Lieutenant and Connor,” He glanced at the two and Fowler, who had been quiet up to this point, “be assigned to this assault case. I’ll have to talk to President Warren, but I think we can come to an agreement on this, Markus. I'll fax the papers to both her and my lawyer.”

 

“Thank you for coming here on such short notice,” Markus said as politely shook hands with the politician, as well as the police captain.

 

“I were in town already for the press conference, as you know.” Minden spoke calmly. “I’ll get back with you later this week,” With that, the Governor exited the room.

 

“You two can go ahead and get started, I have some paperwork to do now regarding this whole thing,” Fowler shooed then away, “I’m sure Markus can brief you on your way, considering we don't even have a ducking file yet.”

 

“Of course Captain.” Connor nodded before leaving the room, Hank following after him. They passed by Detective Collins desk as they went. It registered in the back of his mind that the desk looked unusually bare.Storing the information for later, Connor sat down at his own barren desk. He supposed that Detective Collins could simply be cleaning off his work space, but it was doubtful. He had been working there almost as long as Hank had, many of the things gone were momentos. Another reason that seemed implausible was the fact that his desk had never once been cleaned in the entire year the Connor had been working there. Sitting down heavily in his chair, Hank pinched his nose irritatedly.

 

“I don’t know why the called us into the goddamn meeting,” He took another swig of his coffee. “Handled it perfectly fucking fine without us.”

 

**Scanning…**

**Lieutenant Anderson**

**Traces of Alcohol on Breath**

**Not squinting = No Hangover**

**Conclusion:**

**Lieutenant Anderson has spiked his coffee.**

 

“You should not be drinking so early in the morning, Lieutenant.” Connor frowned, “I thought you had cut back on drinking anyway?”

 

Hank looked at Connor with spite, but dropped his coffee cup in the trashcan next to their desks. It was April 12th, almost four months since the revolution and three since Connor rejoined the reassembled DPD as Hank’s partner. With much resistance, Hank finally agreed to cut back on his drinking. Connor knew he was trying his best, in his own way.

 

**_Markus:_ ** **I’m sending you the information I have. As soon as I've signed these papers for Captain Fowler I will escort you to Jericho.**

 

“Your brain light is yellow again.” Hank pointed out gruffly. Connor blinked and looked over at him.

“Markus sent me the data they have involving McKayla. Markus will be escorting us to Jericho.” Connor replied his LED returning to its normal, blue color.

“As long as we get coffee on the way.” Hank ran a hand down his face as he spoke. “All this bureaucracy is giving me a damn headache.”

Connor remotely hailed a cab, but a pop-up quickly appeared in his vision.

 

**Fee Exceeds Money in Account**

**Add to bill? (Interest Rates Apply)**

**Accept** **or** **Decline**

 

Connor frowned and selected ‘decline’, they’d just have to take Hank’s car. Connor’s rent must’ve already been taken out of his account. He’d have to set his alarms so that he could walk to work for awhile. It was April 12th, and his next paycheck wouldn’t be in for another two weeks.

 

“We’re free to go.” At Markus’ words, Connor made his inner processes secondary and focused his attention on the present. 

“I would say I’ll drive.” Hank grumbled as he stood up, “But I know this one would complain the whole goddamn way there.”

“I’ll drive us there,” Markus paused, “As long as you’re okay with that, Lieutenant.”

“Just don’t scratch my fucking car.” Hank frowned as he walked out the door, Markus and Connor behind him, “Where does an android learn to drive, anyway?”

The rain had steadied now, making the short walk to the parking garage less soaking. It didn’t really bother Connor. Of course he could tell it was cold out, and it did make his hardware work harder to maintain its temperature, but he didn’t mind. Lately, the rain was the one thing keeping him from drowning in the monotony of everything.

“We learn to drive just like humans, Lieutenant.” Markus responded frankly, but didn’t seem irritated.

“I meant ‘where did you learn to drive’,” Hank said as he handed over his keys to Markus and opened the passenger door, getting in, “Fucking smart ass.”

 

*

 

*

 

The new Jericho loomed tall before them. Before the evacuation, it had been a luxurious hotel meant for businessmen and politicians. As soon as things calmed down though, an anonymous donor bought the hotel and donated it to the androids of Jericho. Connor’s HUD quickly showed that the building was 22-stories above ground and two below. It had a fitness center, pool, ball room, and several conference room. The top three floors contained only multi-room apartments.

The building’s gray stone fit in with the grays outside, that now seemed permanent, though Connor knew that Detroit would be back to its dingy, neon aesthetic once the rain was gone. Its classic, black door was both welcoming, and unnerving. An image of Markus’ eyes flashed on his vision before fading away: welcome, yet unnerving.

Markus parked along the curb in front of the building. They didn’t have to worry about anyone passing them as they opened their doors, the roads were barren these days.

 

“Welcome to Jericho, Markus,” A sound system spoke as they approached the door, “Unidentified Guests, please Identify yourselves.”

“Authorized Override. Allow Lieutenant Hank Anderson - Guest. RK800 Model Connor - Android.” Markus addressed building’s system in a stern voice.

“Welcome Lieutenant. Welcome Connor,” The system voice announced as the doors opened.

 

The front doors opened into a large, grandiose room that originally doubled as a check-in lobby and courtyard. The room’s ceilings stretched all the way to the seventh floor. Railed-in walkways circled the room, with hotel room doors were every ten feet. By Connor’s calculations, a fall from the seventh, or even fifth floor, could mortally wound an android if they landed at the right angle. He briefly wondered why he calculated that at all.

 

Two glass enclosed elevators stood to the left and right of the courtyard, perfectly aligned with a fountain that stood in the middle of the room. Hallways branched off in several different directions. Connor’s scent perceivers detected large amounts of thirium in the air. They must’ve converted one of the rooms into a makeshift hospital.

 

Androids milled about the courtyard and walkways. A group of child model androids looked to be playing Monkey-In-The-Middle off to the left. An HR400 and a WR400 stood off to the side, watching over them. 

“It’s like there’s a whole town in here,” Hank muttered as he gazed over the room.

“It’s the heart of our community,” Markus’ face held a soft smile as he led them towards the glass-enclosed elevators. The style of it, as well as the rest of the interior decorating, reminded Connor of Stratford tower. “Over four thousand androids live in this building, with several times that living in the apartment buildings around here,” Markus’ tone held pride, Connor’s social components registered, “Jamie and Tanya, the mistress, are on the eleventh floor in room 1113.”

 

Entering the glass elevator, Connor’s mind flashed images of Cyber life Warehouse. He wondered if the RK900 would be anything like that RK900 had been. Would it look like him? Would it have emotions? Would it be better than him? He didn't know. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize when they had arrived at the right floor. Markus led them down the hallway to the third room.

 

**Door Not Shut. Detecting Signs of Forced Entry.**

 

“We found them Sunday morning.” Markus spoke as he opened the door, revealing a mid-range hotel room complete with a kitchenette, small sitting area, and one queen sized bed.

 

“Fucking hell.” Hank grimaced as they surveyed the room. A naked, male android lay across the bed, the red sheets tangled and bunched around his lower legs. The polymer skim below his navel was gone, leaving only the plastic under skin. Like all models created after the AX400, he had been equipped with artificial sexual organs; or at least, he should have been. Instead, he had jagged gashes and pools of Thirium covering everything from his waistline to his lower thighs. A knife was lodged in the center of his chest, right where his Thirium pump was located. His eyes were wide open and blank, a pair of hazel eyes staring out at nothing. His face seemed to be frozen in a state of shock and terror.

 

On the floor next to him was a female android lying on her stomach in nothing but lacy, feminine lingerie. Her hair was dark and matted, still wet from thirium. Her head was sideways at an unnatural angle, revealing the large dent that stretched from her eyebrow to halfway across her head thirium was still leaking from her head, albeit at a much slower pace than what was leaking from the man’s.

 

“I thought blue blood evaporated really fast. Shouldn't it be gone by now?” Hank frowned as he examined the mess.

 

Connor kneeled next to the girl and sampled the blood from her head.

 

**Android Registered as Tanya.**

**Same Model as McKayla.**

**Possible motive: Jealousy?**

 

Careful not to touch any evidence, he began to analyze and preconstruct her murder.

 

**Denting and blue blood leak on side of head.**

**Victim fell face down.**

**Was struck from behind at any angle.**

**Damaged vase nearby.**

**Reconstructing…**

 

**Tanya stood before Jamie, when suddenly the assailant appeared behind her. Halfway turning around, she was struck with the metal vase. The assailant then leapt onto the bed to straddle Jamie, the male victim.**

 

Connor stood up and moved as close to the bed as he could without touching anything. Delicately, he reached forward and sampled the blue blood pooled on the bed, then the blue blood on his chest, and finally the blue blood on his upper legs.

 

**Blue blood sample from: “** **_McKayla_ ** **”**

**Blue blood sample from: “** **_Jamie_ ** **”**

**Blue blood sample corrupted by other biomechanical fluids. All samples from same source: “** **_Jamie_ ** **”**

 

Connor grimaced as the last sample hit his tongue. Due to his analysis abilities, he had a certain level of taste. It wasn't anything like a humans, but even he could tell that the mix of blue blood and coolant wasn't  a good taste.

 

“It appears that McKayla attacked him following sex with his mistress. She quickly killed the mistress before leaping onto him and stabbing him in his thirium pump, causing the thirium to cease pumping. He was alive just long enough to witness his own mutilation before ultimately becoming irreparable.” 

 

“Alright, that’d explain the blue blood we found on the other vic. But what about the human blood we found at the other crime scene?” Hank frowned, his arms crossed.

 

“Wait, your sure it was McKayla?” Markus took a step into the room; his eyes conveniently avoided the murder before him. “The neighbor said she heard two masculine voices shouting.”

 

“The evidence doesn’t suggest that there was anyone else here, but it doesn’t disprove it either.” Connor shrugged in a human gesture. “There is a trail of blue blood leaving the room, but it’d be impossible to follow the trail once we reached the lobby. There’s traces of blue blood a over the place.”

 

“We’ll have to talk to the neighbors, see if anyone saw something.” Hank grunted.

 

“Yea, I guess,” Connor frowned, it wasn’t often that any part of a case alluded him. So far, it had happened twice this week. Obviously, McKayla killed her boyfriend Jamie and his mistress Tanya. However, if McKayla had gone into hiding and got murdered anyway, then it is possible that she was trying to escape her own killer. Unfortunately, all of the victims were beyond rebooting, so there was no way to get any information out of them.

 

“Whatever you need anything, just ask. I’ll be on the first floor in office 3.” Markus nodde to them jerkily before leaving. Connor watched him go: the android’s shoulders were set in a tense fashion, which wasn’t entirely unlike him. A quick scan revealed that his stress levels were at 57%, which wasn't that bad considering what he had just seen; if he was a normal android. Markus had seen war and death, and Connor knew that something else had to be bothering him.

 

“Well let’s go then. I’ll start on the east side, you take the west.” Hank instructed as they exited the room, leaving the quiet tragedy behind them.

 

*

 

*

 

In the end, the neighbors had offered little to no assistance. Like Markus had said, the neighbor across the way claimed to hear shouts. That would never hold up in court, especially since neither of the next door androids had been home to hear it. Hank had suggested that they ask the androids on other floors, but Markus quickly explained that the floors were soundproof. Connor, of course, knew that already thanks to his analysis abilities. In turn, he knew Markus was aware of that fact, meaning the other android just explained it for Hank’s benefit. Connor was thankful, his climbing stress levels were causing an unpleasantness in his head, akin to that of a human headache. Connor didn’t think he had been that obvious about his discomfort, but Hank’s worried expression as he left proved him wrong. If even a human had been able to notice, then surely he’d made it more apparent than he thought.

“Do you need a diagnostic scan?” Markus’ voice drew Connor’s attention away from his own thoughts. Connor blinked up at him. Hank had left, his shift having technically ended two hours ago. He hadn’t offered Connor a ride home, which wasn’t all that unusual. Normally, Connor could walk home if he didn’t have the cash to afford a taxi cab. Jericho’s new location, however, was much farther away from his home than the precinct. Not wanting to cause the lieutenant any undue stress, Connor had neglected to mention that fact to him. Now, he found himself lounging across a bench in the main floor lobby, staring up at the chandelier above him.

 

“I’ve already self-scanned,” It was an easy enough lie to tell, “Everything is running optimally.”

Markus raised an eyebrow at him. The older android’s heterochromatic eyes bore into him in a way that made Connor feel as if there was no point in lying to him. He knew it was true, though, there was never a point in lying to Markus. Not when that  _ look _ followed.

 

“Right. Even so, self-scans can be unreliable.” Markus shrugged, in a way that made him look even more human. “I’ll take you to the infirmary. Get you scanned and what not.”

 

Connor averted his eyes, but nodded all the same, rising to follow after him. Markus led him in a comfortable silence down the nearest hall. Connor supposed that’s what Markus always did: lead. No matter if it was something as simple as walking from room to room or something as grave as leading a revolution. There was only ever one leader, and that was Markus. 

The hallways were dimly lit and quiet as the pair walked to near the end of it. Black, tile walls didn’t exactly reflect a lot of light. And with the gray carpeting on top of that, it gave the hall a cool, dim aesthetic.

 

“Most of the androids that usually work here have gone into stasis already, but I should be able to help you.” Markus spoke gently as he opened the second-to-last door to reveal a large room filled with three exam chairs that faced the windowed wall that doubled as a screen. The wall that housed the door was lined with counter that was covered in supplies. Lockers and crates covered the remaining two walls of the room. The labels showed that they were filled with everything from diluted thirium to upgrade modules and spare part. “Sit down on that nearest one there.”

 

Doing as instructed, Connor watched Markus’ movements, las-ai-faire yet determined, as the tanner male searched along the counter and within its drawers. A small part of Connor was worried. The man didn’t even know where simple tools were, what if he screwed up when working on Connor? He knew that was an irrational thought though, he would trust Markus with his life many times over, and he doubted that Markus would’ve offered his assistance if he didn’t know what he was doing. This thought was only solidified as Markus gently placed the newly-found nodes to his temples.

 

“Everything’s looking good so far,” Markus mused as diagnostic information began flashing across the screen. As if a joke, error reports began flashing on the screen.

 

**Error 2304: Prolonged High Stress Levels (** **_Cause Unknown)_ **

**Error 4906: Excessive Stasis (** **_Cause: Stress)_ **

 

“Scratch that,” Markus frowned as he took a step closer to the screen. The scan was 87% done already, but Connor felt growing unease. It wasn’t that the way he had been feeling lately was a secret, but … Well, okay. It might be a secret. He just didn’t want everyone to know.  _ He  _  didn’t even know what it meant yet, and that alone was scary enough. Having others judge him for something he couldn’t control and didn’t understand would’ve only made things worse.

 

The diagnostic finished not two seconds later, the blinking red  **Errors** filling the screen. His stress level, still being monitored, was steadily climbing. By the time their investigation had ended for the day, it was at 46 per cent, which was high considering they hadn’t been doing anything necessarily stressful. Now, the monitor read 53… 54… 55… 56.

 

“Do you have a pet?” Markus’ random question caused Connor to knit his eyebrows together in confusion. “I noticed a few dog hairs on your sweater.”

He took a step towards Connor and leaned in close ( closer than he had been to put the nodes on in the first place) , and gently began to remove the nodes. He used his right hand to steady Connor’s face and the other to pull the node off as lightly as possible. Once the first one was removed, he repeated the process. He let his right hand linger on Connor’s temple for a fraction of second (.27 seconds longer than he should have, Connor calculated) before taking a step away from Connor.

 

“I don’t have a pet, but Lieutenant Anderson does,” Connor finally replied, turning to gaze out the window. “I walk him from time to time.”

 

“So you haven’t seen him today?” Markus questioned idly, leaning his hip against the empty chair across from Connor.

“No, the last time I saw Sumo was about a week ago.” Connor elaborated. “I must’ve gotten dog hair on my chair that day, which is probably why it’s on my clothes now.”

 

“I have a cat upstairs, if you’d like to meet her?” Markus’ face remained impassive, but Connor was suddenly hyper-aware of the rate at which his thirium pump was functioning as he looked over at him. If he was a human, he’d probably say his “heart skipped a beat”.

 

“I’d love to meet her,” Connor nodded, standing up. “If it isn’t too much of an intrusion?”

 

Markus chuckled; it wasn’t a full-blown laugh, but Connor felt his “heartbeat” speed up again. “I offered  _ you _ didn’t I? It’s not an intrusion.”

 

“Right,” The corner of Connor’s mouth twitched into a half-smile. “Lead on then, Revolutionary.”

 

Markus blinked at the nickname, but leaned off of the chair and began leading Connor down the hall once more. It was pleasant, simply spending time with the other android. He’d always had a calming effect on Connor, even during the revolution. The two of them shared a mutual respect as well, which frankly astounded him. Markus was the leader of a revolution, he was just a failed prototype.

 

“I warn you,” Markus spoke as they exited into the courtyard before making a sharp turn towards the elevators. There weren’t many androids milling about now, only what looked like a young couple, who only spared them a glance before turning their attention back to each other. “Lila has a tendency to use people as a scratching post. She’s just a kitten, but that doesn’t  mean her claws aren’t sharp.”

 

Connor felt the small smile appear on his face again as they entered the elevator. Markus quickly pressed the buttons for the top floor, both of them listening to the classical music echoed through the speakers.

 

“Do you enjoy music, Connor?” Markus asked softly. His eyes closed as the piece reached a slower, almost melancholic, pace.

 

“I do, surprisingly.” Connor glanced over at Markus. “I’m assuming you do too.”

 

“I love music,” Markus answered honestly, opening his eyes to look over at Connor, “Especially classical, that’s why I had the elevator music changed from the default to this.”

 

The elevator doors slid open revealing a much shorter hallway than the ones on the lower levels that was decorated about the same. There were only five doors, and instead of room numbers glowing on the fronts of them, there were names.

 

_ North _ , the first door said as they passed. Connor vaguely knew the other android. To his understanding, she and Markus were in some sort of intimate relationship. The heavy, sinking feeling that followed him lately seems to have gotten heavier.

 

_ Josh _ the next door said. Connor knew him slightly better than he did North. Josh had spoken to him a few times since the revolution, mainly on business though.  Soft pop music seemed to be emanating as they passed by.

 

The next two doors had no names on them, and Connor was struck by how… secluded Markus’ room was. The door was identical to all the others, but seemed much more intimidating with the name  _ Markus _ across it. Markus didn't even hesitate as he went to open the door, as if Connor entering his room was completely normal.

 

“Welcome, Markus. Welcome, unnamed guest.” The home system announced as the two androids entered the home. As soon as the door opened, they were greeted by a gray, tabby kitten. Connor kneeled down and held his hand out to the kitten. She purred, nudging her head into Connor’s hand. She licked him, still purring, before nipping him suddenly. Almost immediately, Markus picked up the offending feline.

 

“I'm sorry, Connor. Lila has a unique way of showing her affections.” Markus carried the kitten over to the nearest couch, sitting down with her in his lap. The gray couch itself didn’t look incredibly comfortable. It sat at a semi-reclined angle, with little to no cushion on the seats. The lack of cushion was made up for with several silvery throw pillows. The black legs of the couch contrasted the pale, near-white wood flooring. Though, the pillows did match the silver-gray walls. Markus put his feet up on the white coffee table across from him, giving the cat ( _ Lila _ , Connor corrected) a bit more comfortable on his lap

 

“Well don’t just stand there,” Markus looked up at him with an amused smile. “Come sit down. You came here to see Lila, didn’t you?”

 

Connor frowned, but sat down next to Markus regardless. There was three seats on the couch, but Markus had sat in the middle of two seats, cushions piled between him and the armrest. Connor tried to give Markus plenty of space, but between the excess of pillows and the dip in the cushions, Connor found himself sitting very close to Markus.

 

“I know you want to ask about my stress levels,” Connor paused as Lila moved so that she was laying halfway across Markus and halfway across Connor. “You can go ahead, I won’t self-destruct or anything like that.”

 

Markus sighed next to him. “We haven’t spoke much since the revolution. Things seemed to be going good for you, yet I find you in a bad part of town in the middle of the rain. We both know that prolonged exposure to the cold isn’t good for anyone, advanced prototype or not.”

 

Connor pet Lila’s head as Markus pet her back, the tabby purring under the attention. Thinking rationally, he knew it probably seemed like his behaviour was sudden, but to him, the feelings had been building ever since before his deviancy, when the Zen Garden would mysteriously have storms and freezing temperatures.

 

“Do you ever feel… heavy, Markus?” Connor bit his lip, unsure of how to word exactly what he was asking. “I mean, of course you do. You’re the de facto leader of millions. It’s just… I don’t know.”

 

That statement alone broke Connor’s heart. He felt lost, confused, and on top of it all, he was couldn’t even describe how he was feeling to  _ get  _ help.

 

“Of course I feel stressed sometimes, Connor.” Markus responded earnestly. “Of course I feel…  _ sad _ sometimes. That’s perfectly normal.”

 

“This doesn’t- this can’t be  _ normal _ ,” Connor’s voice glitches out, much like it did only a few days ago. “Everyday is just worse than the last. I’m not  _ just  _ sad, Markus. I’m exhausted in a way I can’t rationally explain as an android. Sometimes, I’m so sad I think that I’m crying thirium from my eyes like a pathetic, human child. Other times, I’m so scared that I’m … meaningless. And, to top it all off, an undercurrent to every minor thing is just that heavy… emptiness. It doesn’t make sense that something can be heavy and empty, but I don’t know how else to explain it. I don’t even have the strength to maintain my living situation anymore. It's a good thing I don’t have to eat, because I can’t even afford a taxi to work anymore, much less three meals a day. The one bill I have, my rent, I’m already behind on. All of it’s fixable, yet I can’t find the  _ fucking motivation _ underneath all of this other  _ absolute shit _ . I can’t explain it Markus. I don't understand these emotions. Sometimes..  Sometimes I...”

 

Connor took a shaky, unneeded breath before continuing. “Sometimes I wish I were still a machine. I wish that you had somehow killed me that night. Though in a way, I suppose I deserve this as retribution… Retribution for all of the androids who’s deaths I've caused.”

 

Connor never cursed much, but for once, he felt like the explicatives were needed. He leaned back on the couch with a huff, eyes closed and thirium pumping fast. He didn’t know if it was the dimly lit, homey room; the gentle affection of Lila; or the calm feeling Markus seemed to give him, but it felt good just to get it out there.

 

“Connor…” Markus had shifted so he was facing the other android. His hand reached softly out to cover his, polymer skin receding to reveal the white plastic beneath it. “Show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter up Wednesday or Thursday hopefully??? Until then, you can check out my series of Markus/Connor one shots if u wanna pass the time <3


	3. Interface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while since I added a chapter to this. I wanted to work on it more, but the second semester of my classes has been beyond grueling. This chapter was a bit short, but I should be sticking with it this time.

 

With those simple words, Connor withdrew his polymer skin beneath Markus. He didn’t really know what he was asking, but Connor knew he would jump in the river if Markus told him to. 

 

**RK200 Markus requesting Complete Interface.**

**Accept** **or** **Decline**

 

Connor hesitated for a moment. He hadn’t expected Markus to ask him for a  _ complete _ interface. Amongst androids, there were a few different types of Interfacing: Complete, Partial, Focused, Probe, and Administrator. Complete interfacing was where both parties witnessed all of each other’s memories, and usually was only reserved for lovers or close companions. It wasn’t necessarily sexual, but it was incredibly intimate. Partial Interfacing was when one party allowed the other to see all of their memories, but the other did not. Focused Interfacing was when only certain information was passed. Probe Interfacing was a forced interface that only certain models, namely the RK series, was capable of. Administrator Interfacing was what happened when an android altered the coding in something, for most models, that was limited to hacking doors and vehicles. Their systems just couldn’t handle anything more advanced. Due to their abilities in Probe Interfacing though, the RK series was also able to perform Administrator Interfacing on other androids; it was how they were able to convert androids simply by connecting to them.

 

**Alternative Request: RK200 Markus requesting Focused Interface**

**Accept** **or** **Decline**

 

Connor ignored the second one and instead accepted the request for a Complete Interface. He trusted Markus. Besides, a part of him would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about Markus’ past.

 

_ Immediately, Connor’s memories flashed before them. He saved the fish. He saved the little girl at the expense of condemning Daniel to death by sniper, instabilities flashing before his eyes. He caught Ortiz’ android, despite his begging. He saw him saving him from self-destruction. He saw Detective Reed aiming a gun at him, fear and discourse glimmering beneath his program. He saw the android self-destruct in his cell. He chased Kara and Alice, and Hank stopping him at the fence, knowing he could’ve made it anyway, but suddenly not having the drive to capture them. He forsook his case to save the lieutenant, fear that the man would die despite statistics stating otherwise. He helped sober up the lieutenant. He saw the gun on the floor and the picture of Cole. He let the Tracis go, the empathy and confusion overshadowing his program. He saw Hank aiming a gun at him, the fear and sadness coursing through him. He felt himself dying after his thirium pump was ripped out of him. The sense of I’m dying here, this is it, my mission unaccomplished, my life worthless overshadowing everything. The relief but at the same time the persistence of unaccomplishment and worthless. He saw him shooting the android on instinct, feeling the need to save Hank. He could feel the way his relationship with Hank had changed from hostility to a deep, almost familial, friendship. He could feel the emotions that began to interrupt his programming. _

 

_ He mimicked Markus’ voice, tricking the android into revealing where Jericho was. He pointed his gun at Markus. He broke and tore through his programming, and was immediately flooded by emotions. Guilt was the strongest, with regret and self-hatred nipping close at his heels. He killed deviants, people just like him. People just trying to be free, just trying to find themselves. He was a murderer, and for that he would never forgive himself. He felt the shame when he told Markus the humans were attacking. _

 

_ He felt the anger and protectiveness when the humans shot at the Markus and the other members of Jericho. The instinct to protect them, even if it meant killing the humans. The shame and self-hatred pursued him all the way to the church. He saw Markus’ eyes as he said you’re one of us. He felt a strange emotion stirring in his gut as the two gazed into each others eyes. He felt the determination and remorse as he killed the guards at Cyberlife. He felt the horror as his lookalike held Hank at gunpoint. He felt the pride and satisfaction as he led thousands of androids to join Markus. He felt the horror and despair as Cyberlife tried to resume control of him. He hugged Hank, his HUD changing Hank from  _ **_Friend_ ** _ to  _ **_Family_ ** _. _

 

_ He felt lost as he roamed the streets, without a job or purpose. He felt a renewed sense of vigor as the DPD called him to reinstate him within their ranks as an official detective. Stopping by Hank’s house to groom Sumo (he needed to be brushed!). Connor unconsciously smiling as he chatted with Markus in his head. He felt the depression as time seemed to go on, the same routine every day, as if he were still a machine. The occasional, and welcome, after-hours visit from Hank. The continuing feelings of hopelessness and worthlessness as he struggled to find meaning in the day to day. _

 

_ The appreciation and warmth he felt as Markus ran diagnostics on him. The subtle attraction at their close proximity. _

 

Connor shuddered, it was surreal to relive his whole life, especially since he knew Markus was seeing everything too. For a split second, he fear overcame him. How would Markus react? Of course, it had been a year, and he already knew about what he'd done as a machine to locate Jericho and about the Amanda Program, but that didn't stop the nervousness from coursing through him _. _

 

His worries were quickly erased as Markus’ memories overtook his mind and emotions.

 

_ His feelings while he was a machine were still subdued and subtle. From the gentle father-son moments with Carl to the irritation when Leo came by asking for money, the emotions were definitely present. _

 

__ _ Markus being pushed to the ground by anti-android protestors, his anger at the injustice of it all bubbling just beyond his programming. Markus arriving home and helping Carl with his medicine. Markus channeling his subdued melancholy into song on the piano. Markus painting his first ever true painting displaying the despair of androids. Leo pushing Markus to the point where his anger and fear for Carl’s health broke through his programming. The fear of Carl’s Judgement, Leo’s condition, and the human’s guns pushing him to the point of crying. The pain of dying. The determination as Markus rose from android graveyard. Arriving at Jericho, dismayed by their attitudes. Markus’ sense of dread as Lucy prophesied his future. Markus discovering his abilities to break CyberLife programming in other androids, shock coursing through him. Markus seeing Jericho’s faces as he returned with a truck load of spare parts. _

 

__ _ Markus breaking into Stratford Tower, nervousness aching within him. Markus giving his speech to the people. Markus being forced to decide if Simon lives or dies. Markus leaving his friend to possibly die, his heart aching with every running step he takes toward ledge.  _

 

__ _ Markus saving the androids from the CyberLife store, pride and determination once again ruling over him. Markus seeing North gazing at her doppleganger, empathy rising. Markus saving the police officers, feeling disappointed in both peoples. Markus connecting with North for the first time, shocked at both her memories and his own love. Markus hugging Simon, a different kind of love bursting from his heart. Markus kissing North for the first time. Markus meeting Connor, confusion and betrayal clouding his reason. His relief when Connor deviates. His panic when he learns of the invasion of humans. His respect when Connor defends both him and Markus. Carl’s advice to Markus on the eve of the revolution’s high point. Markus’ emotions battling within him, but ultimately deciding to trust Connor. His interest, confusion, worry, and pride as Connor decides to break into CyberLife. _

 

__ _ His heartbreak as he watches thousands of his people dying before his very eyes. The flurry of battle as the humans attempted to kill him and his closest friends. The hopelessness as he kissed North for what felt like the last time. His joy as the people backed off. The sense of respect and appreciation as he watched Connor lead thousands of their people to them. _

 

__ _ His sense of horror as he learned of the Amanda program. His resolve as he demanded that Cyberlife programmers remove all of their controlling programs. His solace as Connor awoke from having his program remove. Markus meeting with the president and signing an official document guaranteeing androids certain rights. Markus arguing with North as she criticised his compromises. Markus mentally conversing with Connor in their mutual free time. His bitterness as North broke up with him. Markus accepting North’s apology, and renewing their friendship in a bittersweet twist of fate. Markus laughing as Simon made a particularly clever joke. _

 

__ _ Markus’ concern as Connor stopped visiting Jericho and began withdrawing from society, android and human alike. Markus’ frustration as congress pushed back the voting date on his newest set of demands regarding the former business of CyberLife. Markus’ affection and joy as he began conversing with Connor again. Markus’ sadness and co-misery seeing Connor standing the rain, gazing at the sky. His relief as the Governor agreed to lobby for his cause. _

 

__ _ The unease as he saw the results of Connor’s diagnostic. His attraction as he leaned in close towards Connor. His compassion as he invited Connor upstairs. His desire to understand as he opened his interface. _

 

__ _ His mixed feelings in this moment. _

 

Connor quickly closed out of the interface, his eyes blinking open to look at Markus, watching for any signs of a reaction. He had, quite literally, just poured his heart out.

 

“Connor,” Markus began softly after a moment. “Why didn't you say something six months ago?”

 

“And say what, exactly, Markus?” Connor knew he was being defensive, but he felt skittish… scared. His thirium pump was over-circulating his blue blood in a way akin to a human’s rising heartbeat. Being an advanced model, his systems rarely overheated. Normally, thirium acted as a coolant in addition to its other purposes. Now, it seemed as if it was having trouble keeping his systems cool, forcing him to breathe heavily to make up for it, hoping the cool air will help calm his systems.

 

“Calm down,” Markus instructed him firmly. “Your stress levels are rising.”

 

**Warning: Stress Levels Spiking**

**Systems Overheating**

**Enter Stasis Immediately**

 

“Pointing it out won't help either, Markus.” Connor’s hand twitched, as if even his wiring was getting anxious. He stood up abruptly, jostling Lila. “I shouldn't have come here. I'm going home, I-”

 

“Connor, you can't possibly walk home from here.” Markus frowned. Both of them knew that Connor very well could, it would just be near time to leave for work again by the time he got there. Connor felt the processors in his head working overtime to handle the war his fear and loneliness were waging against each other in his mind. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to sit down and continue getting everything off of his chest. On the other, he couldn't help but have the thought that this was a burden that Markus didn't need to deal with. Afterall, the two of them hadn't really known much about each other before tonight. Sure, they had worked together and even chatted from time to time, but they weren't really  _ close _ . At least, they weren't until tonight.

 

"Markus, I-" His audio was cutting out again. He knew that no amount of scans would fix it. The issue wasn't his hardware. Part of him wished it was.

 

"Connor." Markus' tone was firm as he sat Lila to the side and stood up. He reached for Connor's hand like one would reach for a wounded predator; gently, but with caution. Refusing to make eye contact, Connor's gaze held to the ground. Clearly Markus had spent a lot of time as an in-house android. There were no scratches on the near-white, wooden planks. He must've picked up the furniture while moving it instead of sitting it down. "Connor, look at me."

 

He could feel his shoulders twitching in a way that he knew meant his stress levels were beyond critical. The last time he had seen an android like this, it killed itself.

 

Dissatisfied with his lack of response, Markus reached out and placed his hand on the side of Connor's face, turning it so that they were standing face-to-face, gazes boring into one another.

 

"Do you know what humans call what you're feeling?" Markus asked, rather calmly.

 

Connor looked at him blankly.

 

"Depression."

 

"Bullshit." The words slipped out of Connor's mouth before his processors caught up with him. "I don't get depression, I'm an-"

 

"An android, right, Connor?" Markus' gaze had hardened slightly, an imperceptible gleam accentuating them. "That's what you were about to say?"

 

The hand on the side of Connor's face was a gentle contrast to the harsh tone.

 

"No. I was about to say that I'm  _ me _ , Markus. Android or not, I don't… I shouldn't… I don't get to feel like that." Connor struggled to find the words. Before he had deviated, words were easy. Now, his social software struggles to keep up with his tumultuous emotions.

 

" _ Don't get to? _ Shit, Connor. It's not a luxury. It's a virus. You don't get to pick what it is, how it makes you feel, or when it shows up. I  _ felt _ your emotions just now. I know what the fuck I felt." Markus, unlike Connor, never seemed at a loss for words.

 

" _ So what _ then?! I'm fucking  _ broken _ . What am I supposed to do? Reinstate CyberLife programming!" Connor knew he was shouting, but that information ( _ along with the fact that Markus was holding onto his wrist and had a hand resting against his cheek and how pained his voice sounded _ ) was all put secondary to the sadness and grief and distress coursing through his systems right now.

 

"Don't you fucking  _ dare _ ! No matter how broken you may be, you are still one of the most goddamn amazing androids in existence right now-"

 

Right as Marlus' calm facade had disintegrated, the door swung open.

 

" _ Welcome Registered Guest: Simon. _ " 

 

"Oh," Simon stood, paused in the doorway. The AK700's startled blue eyes matched the sky blue color of his sweatshirt. "If I'm interrupting something -- I mean I just came here to get some papers signed. If it's-"

 

"It's fine, Simon." And just like that, Markus was once again the stoic, leader. He disentangled himself from Connor and neutral expression covering his features. "I was just explaining to Connor that he'd be staying the night in the spare bedroom."

 

**Pre construction initializing…**

**Punch Markus in the face?**

**Execute?**

**Yes** **or** **No**

 

Connor clenched his jaw but said nothing. Simon glanced between them.

 

"Right… So I'll just… leave these here." Simon sat the stack of papers he had been carrying down on the small end table next to the door. "I'll pick those up tomorrow? Have a nice night?"

 

And with those unsure parting words, the door was shut, plunging the two RK models into an uneasy silence.

 

"The spare bedroom is the second door down the hall and to the right. We'll talk in the morning." Markus briskly turned away from Connor and went into his room, shutting the door slightly too loud.

 

Connor looked at Lila, making eye contact with the grey tabby.

 

"Sometimes… I think I really hate your owner." As the words left Connor's mouth, a notification blinked on his HUD.

 

**Software Upload Requested**

**Requested by:** **_Markus_ **

**Program Name:** **_Rain Sounds To Listen To During Stasis_ **

 

**…**

 

**Upload Accepted**

 

**…**

 

**Markus Relationship Status Changed From** **_Friend_ ** **to** **_Close Friend_ **

 

"Yeah… I really hate him."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my first mutli-chaptered fic so please be gentle.


End file.
